Mi razón de existir
by AmanteDelYaoi5420
Summary: Todos los seres humanos necesitan un propósito por el cual vivir, porque existir sin razón es lo mismo que estar muerto. Este Fic participa en el Reto Especial Muerte Súbita del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas. (Pov de Zabuza y Haku). (Spoilers).
Mi razón de existir.

 _._

 _._

 _Disclaimer:_ Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

 _Advertencias generales:_ Posible OoC, Spoilers.

 _._

 _._

 _«Nieve_ _»_

Una leve nevada muy pura cae deslizándose suavemente sobre las facciones de mi rostro, que ahora se ve hundido en una seriedad sepulcral y pensativa. La nieve se ve tan blanca y fría, que casi logra resaltar el color carmesí oscuro de la sangre que se escurre en un fino hilo desde mi frente hasta la mitad de mi boca. Me encuentro de pie a pesar del enorme dolor que invade mi cuerpo, no puedo moverme, estoy completamente tieso. Sorprendentemente, estoy frente a aquel que anteriormente había sido mi enemigo: Naruto Uzumaki, por el cual increíblemente fui derrotado. Todo se acabó, porque así como mis espejos fueron quebrados por los golpes de mi rival, también fueron destruidas mis emociones por los golpes de las palabras... gracias a eso no tengo fuerzas para seguir.

En esos copo blancos y cristalinos puedo ver reflejado el repaso de lo que fue mi vida antes de ser quien soy ahora. A Naruto parece interesarle saber cuál es mi verdadera historia, la historia de mi leyenda personal; y eso hace que no deje de preguntarme: ¿por qué a alguien le interesaría escuchar las desgracias de una simple herramienta que ya está rota? Me costaba encontrar respuesta a esa pregunta en mi subconsciente. Durante la mayor parte de mi vida fui catalogado solo como el fiel reflejo de un arma sucia, manchada de sangre inocente y manipulable sólo por ser considerado testarudamente leal a seguir un solo objetivo: proteger a la persona que me había dado una razón para existir.

Soy un arma que posee una gran ventaja en las batallas, sin embargo mis habilidades heredadas no lograban impedir que me volviera cada vez menos resistente; ya que ni el arma más fuerte ni el ninja más formidable puede evitar desgastarse lentamente en cuerpo y alma con el pasar de los años, las semana, los días o simplemente una vida entera.

Antes de que mi existencia se convirtiera en una realidad de falso metal, cuando todavía era un niño sin saber cuáles eran las reglas del juego al que los ninja llamamos vida, no fui más que un humano feliz de alma y corazón cuyo destino se vería severamente alterado. Si observo en el interior de mi subconsciente no encontraré nada más que recuerdos reprimidos, cosas que sólo quiero olvidar: en esos recuerdos puedo verme a mí mismo experimentando un nuevo poder especial que me hacía sentir maravillado y dichoso, sin saber los riesgos que podía traerle a mi familia la herencia de dicho poder sanguíneo llamando Kekkei Genkai, el cual en ese entonces no sabía que estaba prohibido. En mi niñez fui conocido como Haku Yuki, un miembro del casi extinto Clan Yuki, pero ahora que soy un adolescente, gracias a que esa conocida identidad me fue arrebatada, me cuenta saber quién soy en realidad.

* * *

Cuando terminó nuestra pelea, Naruto destruyó mi máscara Ambu de un solo golpe, sólo así logró saber cuál era mi verdadera identidad. El Uzumaki se detuvo al ver mi rostro con una expresión que denotaba sorpresa, puesto que ya nos habíamos visto antes en el bosque del pueblo. Al comienzo de muestra batalla, sus ojos se habían teñido de un rojo tan carmesí como la sangre misma, pero cuando todo finalizó y vio mi verdadero rostro sus ojos volvieron a tornarse lentamente de un color azul muy intenso. Pensé que en ese momento Naruto me mataría sin dudarlo, después de todo yo había matado a su camarada Sasuke Uchiha. Eso era lo justo: dar fin a una vida por el fin de otra vida, sin embargo el sólo se quedó estático en su lugar.

Luego de que mi identidad fue revelada, supuse que ya no había nada más que ocultar, así que decidí contarle y explicarle a Naruto sobre los lazos que mantenía con el famoso demonio de la niebla Zabuza Momochi. Mi rival clavó su mirada color de cielo en mí dejando ver una expresión de enojo atroz y total indignación. Me pregunto cuál era la razón por la que estaba luchando codo a codo con un asesino a sangre fría al que sólo le importaba matar a personas inocentes. Por un momento me quedé callado, porque sabía que para responder a esa pregunta debía contarle a Naruto mi historia completa, de principio a fin. Él estaba dispuesto a escucharme, así que comencé a narrarle secamente toda mi historia.

Nací en el país del agua, en una aldea cuyo clima frío reinaba en cada rincón y a todo momento, donde aparentemente casi siempre el páramo estaba cubierto por la nieve. En mi aldea, después de que sus habitantes habían pasado por una guerra duradera y larga gracias a la sangre maldita que algunos miembros poseían, se decretó que el uso del Kekkei Genkai quedaría para siempre prohibido en esas tierras. Las personas que poseían el Kekkei Genkai eran odiadas por los aldeanos comunes y por esa razón tuvieron que ocultar difícilmente sus habilidades ninja.

Yo vivía felizmente como un niño granjero, en la compañía de mis padres y rodeado de un alegre calor familiar, pero un fatídico día todo eso cambio. En una fría tarde de invierno, mientras que estaba tranquilamente jugando en la nieve que cubría mi hogar, terminé por descubrir de una forma muy rara mi habilidad para manipular el agua y el hielo. Mi madre me había reprendido duramente por eso y yo no sabía porque lo había hecho, estaba tan confundido que no me percaté de que mi padre me había descubierto usando ese poder.

En esa misma noche, después de que mi padre nos vio, todo se volvió oscuro y desolado para mi familia. Hombres enemigos habían entrado a la cabaña en donde vivía, y entre esos enemigos se encontraba mi propio padre; él los había guiado hasta muestra casa. Había sido el quien asesinó a mi madre antes de que esta pudiera usar sus poderes para defenderse, los cuales yo no sabía que poseía.

Estaba muy asustado, quise escapar, pero no pude hacerlo. A pesar que estaba dispuesto a matarnos, observé a mi padre llorar de sufrimiento entre la oscuridad y el destello luminoso de la nevada que se veía reflejada por una ventana; sin embargo eso no lo detuvo y trató de asesinarme. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza esperando a que mi final llegara, pero sorprendentemente no fui yo el que murió. En esa sola fracción de segundo mi Kekkei Genkai despertó repentinamente en una forma de enormes púas, filosas y mortales que atravesaron el cuerpo de mis enemigos, de entre ellos a mi padre.

Para finalizarlo todo, le confesé a Naruto que yo fui el asesino de mi padre. Cuando terminé de relatar toda mi amarga experiencia, la tristeza en mis ojos y en los de Naruto se hizo muy evidente. Sentí como poco a poco un punzante dolor emocional se iba apoderando de mi corazón, algo que no había vuelto a sentir desde hacía ya muchos años, por lo que comenzó a carcomerme el alma de una forma muy dolorosa e hiriente. Después de un largo momento de silencio, Naruto me miró de una forma que daba a entender que podía seguir hablando, que él no tenía nada que decir por el momento.

—Hasta ahí llegan mis recuerdos. A partir de esa noche en que escapé mi hogar, y cuando desperté después de haber quedado inconsciente por mucho tiempo, me di cuenta de que yo ya no era yo. Mis padres habían muerto, pero yo sabía que me habían arrebatado algo más. Algo que era mucho más importante; y fue en ese momento en el que me desesperé —confesé mientras veía como Naruto mantenía su mirada gacha en todo momento, como si estuviera suprimiendo en su corazón cada una de mis palabras.

Naruto no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo, seguramente creía que era imposible perder algo más importante que una familia, pero si lo había. Lamentablemente si había algo de mucho más valor.

Era increíble pensar como en una simple noche toda una vida podía dar un importante giro, cambiando así de forma drástica. En una noche de invierno yo lo había perdido todo: perdí a mis padres, mi hogar, mi inocencia... y algo que era mucho más importante que todo eso. Tiempo después, Zabuza llegó de repente a mi vida, el me encontró, me dio un lugar a donde pertenecer y comenzó a utilizarme como a un arma en las batallas más difíciles. Con el pasar de los años comencé a estar nuevamente agradecido de la vida por haberme dado la oportunidad de recuperar junto a Zabuza aquello que había perdido junto con mis padres y mi inocencia, eso que en la vida humana es imprescindible: recupere mi razón de existir.

— ¿Perdiste algo más importante que tu madre y tu padre? —me preguntó Naruto mirándome fijamente a los ojos, como si quisiera grabarse en la memoria mi siguiente respuesta.

Esa pregunta estaba llena de incredulidad y a la vez de una tristeza profunda, lo cual me hizo pensar que tal vez Naruto también había crecido sin una familia al igual que yo.

—Sí, perdí propósito de mi vida. En todo el mundo nadie me necesitaba, yo era innecesario —le respondí cortantemente, haciendo una pausa y analizando bien cada una de mis palabra. _«Tal como yo_ _»_ , seguramente esas eran las palabras que se cruzaban en la sorpresiva mirada de Naruto —. Yo sé porque estas tan decidido a ser Hokage, porque quieres que todos en tu aldea te vean y te reconozcan como a un gran ninja. Solamente a través de los ojos de los otros es que nuestras pequeñas y miserables vidas tienen significado; cuando no hay nadie que te reconozca o que siquiera te voltee a ver es como si no existieras. Entonces llegó Zabuza y me miró, lo más sorprendente era que sus ojos no estaban llenos de odio ni de temor, él no me despreció por la rareza de mi sangre. De hecho, eran mis poderes los que él estaba buscando. Zabuza fue quien me hizo necesario de nuevo.

Decidí quedarme en silencio luego de decir esas palabras. En mi mente, un triste pero hermoso recuerdo había comenzado a vagar ante mis ojos. Tal y como lo había dicho antes, después de la muerte de mis padres escapé de mi hogar y comencé a ir vagando por las calles de una ciudad, buscando sobrevivir al frío y a la hambruna que me invadía. Pasé mucho tiempo en vela y sufriendo gravemente del frío, hasta que en una tarde nevada, sentado en la orilla de un puente que unía el País De Las Olas con el Bosque Invernal, mientras mantenía mis piernas entre mis brazos como si por alguna razón quisiera llorar, pude verlo a él. La nieve caía sin cesar, golpeando el pedimento de ese puente, eran copos de nieve casi tan cristalinos como el reflejo de los duros ojos que poseía aquel hombre que se había detenido a observarme... esos ojos eran iguales a los míos. Zabuza Momochi, ese era el nombre de aquel ninja que en ese preciso momento me dedicó palabras amables y se ofreció darme un nuevo hogar al cual regresar. Acepté irme con él, a cambio de eso yo sería su fiel arma para destruir la aldea del País De Las Olas de una vez por todas. Ese se había convertido en el nuevo propósito de mi vacía existencia.

—Ya veo —eso fue lo único que Naruto logró decir, ya que sus pensamientos no dejaban que se concentrará en su habla.

—Yo era feliz —afirmé sonriéndole a mi rival con los ojos llenos de un aire melancólico que iba envolviéndome poco a poco —. Le fallé a Zabuza, soy como un arma que ha sido quebrada y ya no sirve de nada.

Zabuza jamás había buscado nada más de mí, sólo quería mi poder para su beneficio. Él mismo me había dejado en claro, cuando aún era un niño, que yo podía buscar su apoyo en las batallas. Sin embargo, no podía tener su amistad o su orgullo... esas cosas no iban con los ninjas de su personalidad. No me había molestado en absoluto no ser nada más que un arma para él, mientras que tuviera un propósito por el cual vivir siempre tendría una razón para estar feliz aun sin poseer afecto alguno en mi vida.

Naruto comenzó a fruncir el ceño más de lo normal, la indignación y el enojo en su rostro se hacía cada vez más evidente.

— ¡Es la historia más ridícula que he escuchado en mi vida! —exclamó Naruto retrocediendo lejos de mí a paso lento —. Zabuza te trata como a un esclavo, ¡no eres una herramienta, eres un ser humano!, ¿Cómo puedes preocuparte por alguien así?

—Justo por esa razón —le respondí al Uzumaki para nada sorprendido de su expresión de confusión. Naruto y yo éramos iguales, no obstante, había cosas que él no entendía como yo —. ¿En serio es tan extraño y difícil de creer?

—Pues si un poco —respondió el asintiendo levemente con la cabeza, definitivamente éramos diferentes en el tema de la comprensión.

—Cuando Zabuza me encontró no tenía ningún propósito por el cual seguir viviendo, pero él me devolvió ese propósito. Todo se acabó, la única razón que daba sentido a mi vida… se ha ido —declaré agachando mi mirada hacia el suelo, quería llorar, pero no lo hice porque quería conservar un poco de dignidad ante mi enemigo —. Soy una herramienta quebrada, un arma inútil e inservible para todo. Este día me doy cuenta de que ya no soy de utilidad para Zabuza.

—… —el silencio de Naruto era ensordecedor, me dejaba un tanto impaciente a medida que comenzaba a caminar hacia él.

—Adelante, Naruto. Por consideración a los dos mátame ahora —eso es lo último que le pedí a mi rival, que termine con mi vacía existencia de una vez. Al escuchar mis palabras, Naruto sólo se alejó de mí a pasos lentos y nerviosos, lo cual a pesar de no demostrarlo terminó por sorprenderme mucho —. ¿Por qué lo estas dudando? Creí que querías ser un poderoso guerrero.

— ¡No se trata de eso! ¡¿Realmente crees que todo es así, pelear y matar hasta que solamente sobreviva uno?! —me preguntó él con una mirada que no había visto jamás en ningún otro ninja. Yo sólo me quedé en silencio, sin saber que responder y esperando a que siguiera hablando —. Ser shinobi es más que eso, y hay otras formas de mostrar la fortaleza más que venciendo a alguien en batalla.

Supe perfectamente a lo que se refería. Siempre supe que había muchas maneras de demostrar la fortaleza shinobi, sólo que cada quien toma su forma de demostrarlo y yo había fallado en demostrar la mía. Mis fuentes de fortaleza eran sólo las victorias en las batallas y el impulso de proteger a esa persona apreciada por mí.

—He tenido un presentimiento, desde que nos conocimos en el bosque. Somos muy parecidos tú y yo, Naruto —él sólo me miro de forma sorprendida —. Estoy seguro de que me entiendes, sólo lamento que sean tus manos las que se manchen con mi sangre indigna.

Nada podía hacer que cambiara de opinión, quería dar fin a mi vida porque ya no lograría encontrar otra razón para vivir. Siempre había creído en la reencarnación, y tal vez en mi siguiente vida podría volver a nacer con un firme propósito el cual seguir para siempre.

— ¿Estás seguro? —me preguntó él sabiendo que ya no podría arrepentirme jamás de mis decisiones —. ¿Estás seguro de que es el único camino?

—Sí —respondí dejando en esa sola palabra mi clara decisión de morir en sus manos.

Por un momento, Naruto pareció estar debatiéndose, pero al final cedió ante mi petición. Sacó un kunai de su bolso y corrió hacia mí con la intención de clavarlo en mi pecho. Sentí mucha paz al verlo, quería morir y así ver a mi antiguo rival marchar hacia su sueño, vengando la muerte de uno de sus amigos. En ese momento me di cuenta de que los ojos de Naruto, tan puros y suplicantes de reconocimiento, eran iguales a los míos. Ambos teníamos diferentes creencias, pero el sentimiento de proteger a nuestros seres queridos era el mismo. _«Dejar vivir a tu enemigo no es compasión, es traicionar al propósito de tu vida. ¿Para qué existes entonces?_ _»,_ esas fueron mis palabras, y Naruto por fin había entendido las vueltas que daba el destino a través de la vida, sólo que el que aún no lo entendía del todo... era yo.

Estaba listo para aceptar mi matanza, pero el destino no tenía eso planeado para mí. De un momento a otro percibí un fuerte peligro en otra área de batalla, en ese momento supe que Zabuza estaba en un serio peligro. Tal y como dije antes, ya no tenía una razón para existir, no obstante, aún me quedaba una última misión por cumplir: salvarle la vida a Zabuza. En un movimiento rápido, logré esquivar el puño de Naruto que se dirigía hacia mí. Él me miró con curiosidad, sin entender porque estaba haciendo eso.

—Lo siento Naruto, cambio de planes —me disculpé con Naruto por lo que haría a continuación.

Le sonreí a mi rival, pero luego mis ojos fríos y endurecidos se posaron directo hacia la sombra de Kakashi Hatake, que estaba oculto entre la neblina de Zabuza. Hice una señal con mi mano desocupada, y luego desaparecí de ese lugar casi instantáneamente dejando a mi antiguo rival muy confundido. La niebla de Zabuza no era nada para mí, yo podía ver y percibir cosas a través de ella.

Comencé a correr hacia el vacío de la neblina sepulcral, esperando a encontrarme con el ataque relámpago de kakashi. No me importaba nada, no le temía a la muerte en lo más mínimo, sólo me importaba salvar a la única persona a la cual apreciaba con el corazón. Me hubiese gustado sentirme querido por Zabuza de la misma manera en que yo lo quería a él, pero el demonio oculto en la niebla jamás busco el cariño o la amistad de un niño, no obstante quería salvarlo a como diera lugar.

Por fin había logrado llegar a esa parte del puente en donde se llevó a cabo la batalla entre el demonio de la neblina y el ninja copiador. En ese solo instante todo se volvió oscuro para mí, apenas logré ver un rayo, la mirada asustada de Zabuza... y la sangre salpicando luminosamente en el vacío.

 _«¿Hay alguien apreciado por ti?_ _»_

Después de eso, mi visión se nubló; mi cuerpo tieso y sin vida cayó al vacío hasta estrellarse contra el suelo de ese puente. El frío de la muerte comenzó a invadirme, aunque eso no importó porque ya había logrado cumplir con la razón de mi vida: Proteger a Zabuza Momochi.

* * *

Todo a mí alrededor se había descontrolado. La sangre de Haku manchaba no solamente el vacío, sino también teñía de rojo carmesí la nieve pura. No me sorprendió en absoluto nada de lo que había pasado, siempre supe que Haku estaba dispuesto a dar la vida por mí, sólo que jamás pensé que llegaría el día en que sería necesario un sacrificio de tal magnitud. Dolía... dolía demasiado. El sacrificio de Haku fue en vano, ya que después de todo si terminaría por morir gracias a que ya no me quedaban fuerzas para seguir luchando. El cuerpo me dolía a horrores, pero podía soportarlo, ya que aún más grande era el dolor que invadía mi alma.

Uzumaki Naruto, ese niño idiota comenzó a sermonearme diciéndome que Haku había dado su vida para proteger a la persona que adoraba, que esa persona era yo. Me preguntó en forma de grito y entre lágrimas si por lo menos eso significaba algo para mí, si sentía algo con respecto a su muerte. No respondí nada ante eso, ¿qué sentido tenia llorar y sufrir? Eso no le devolvería la vida a mi niño...porque él ya estaba muerto.

La vida. La vida fue injusta al llevarse a Haku como siervo ante la muerte; él había sido alma pura que merecía vivir en felicidad... algo que yo jamás pude darle verdaderamente.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por mis ojos en forma de cascadas, me dio rabia llorar frente a mis enemigos, ya que no había vuelto a llorar de esa forma desde que era un niño. Corté el sermón de Naruto enseñándole mis lágrimas, suplicando que ya no siguiera hablando, porque sus palabras cortaban mi corazón como un millón de guadañas y ya no quería seguir escuchando más.

Un recuerdo vino a mi mente. El día en que encontré a Haku en el puente, unas palabras muy curiosas habían salido de sus labios: _«Sus ojos son iguales a los míos señor_ _»,_ ahora me doy cuenta de cuenta verdad había en esa frase. Ambos fuimos seres humanos que durante años vagamos buscando una razón para vivir, sólo que esa razón no fue opcional para nosotros. Teníamos ojos puros que se ennegrecieron por las tragedias y el odio del mundo a tal grado de convertirnos en asesinos a sangre fría; porque la verdad es que nadie nace siendo malvado.

Miré al alumno de Hatake a los ojos y le respondí que Haku siempre había sido muy inocente y bondadoso incluso con sus enemigos, de tal forma, que a través de esa batalla su corazón había terminado por destrozarse completamente al recordar su pasado. Lo menos que podía hacer era acompañarlo en sus últimos alientos de vida.

Decidí hacer lo correcto. En el puente se habían reunido cientas de personas para derrotar a cientos de ninjas y a un enemigo en común: Gato. Decidí que no dejaría que más sangre inocente fuera derramada, por lo que me enfrenté sólo a todos esos enemigos. Mis brazos ya no servían, sin embargo tomé un kunai con mi boca, con el cual en un movimiento veloz masacré a todos los secuaces ninja y también a Gato. Cuando ya no vi a mas enemigos cerca, di por acabada finalmente la misión de mi vida.

Antes de caer muerto, pude ver una dulce ilusión... era mi niño. Al verlo sonreír sentí dolor, pero también una paz relajante interior. Sabía que esa sería la última oportunidad para disculparme con él, no conseguí hablar, pero esperaba que mis pensamientos llegaran hacia su corazón: _«_ _Siempre estuviste junto a mí y jamás te di las gracias, perdóname por eso_ _»_ _._

Me encontré tirado en el suelo, intentando mantenerme difícilmente despierto. Kakashi estaba en frente de mí, mirándome hacia abajo con una mirada que denotaba seriedad, pero también una tristeza muy intensa. Con mis últimas fuerzas sólo pude comenzar a susurrar en voz baja.

—Suena a que esto es el final —susurré ignorando el dolor de las espadas clavadas en mi espalda.

—Si —me afirmó kakashi sin un dejo alguno de seriedad.

—Kakashi… quisiera pedirte un favor —le supliqué dejando mi orgullo de lado por primera vez en mi vida, después de todo, estaba seguro de que ya no tenía nada más que perder.

— ¿Qué deseas? —me preguntó kakashi sin un rastro de molestia alguna en su voz.

—Llévame a él. Antes de irme necesito verlo una vez más —le respondí en un susurro de voz, mezclando mis palabras con el sentimiento de paz y tristeza que inundaba mi corazón.

—Claro —esa fue la única respuesta del ninja copiador.

Después de todo lo que había pasado Kakashi sólo me miró con mucha pena, dispuesto a llevarme al lado de Haku para poder sentirlo por última vez. El ninja copiador quitó las espadas que estaban encajadas en mi cuerpo y luego me cargó hasta que me dejó allí, en el frió pedimento en donde yacía el cuerpo de mi niño. Sentí como todas las miradas de los presentes se dirigían hacia mí, eran miradas llenas de lastima y de un sentimiento que no podía describir. ¿Acaso era admiración? No conocía bien ese sentimiento, pero estaba seguro de que eso era lo que reflejaban todos esos ojos penetrantes. Una vez que me encontré al lado de Haku, pude sentir la verdadera paz antes de la guerra de la muerte, sólo pude mirarlo y hablarle con la esperanza de que aun pudiera oírme.

—Siempre estuviste a mi lado, y lo mínimo que puedo hacer… es estar junto a ti en el final —más lágrimas calientes rebalsaron por mis ojos, y con mucha dificultad pude alzar mi mano para tocar el rostro de mi niño… quería despedirme de el por una última vez —. Sé que no puede ser, pero quisiera poder ir a donde tú vas. Como quisiera acompañarte… Haku.

Mi mano cayó al suelo. Fue en ese momento cuando comenzaron a caer copos de nieve blanca del cielo, mientras que nuestros cuerpos yacían bajo esa imagen que parecía ser un suspiro celestial. La nieve seguía cayendo sobre el pálido rostro de Haku, tal vez por esa razón sentí odio al ver a todos esos copos de cristal caer desde la nada. Detestaba ver esa última imagen, porque mis ojos se cerraban involuntariamente y todo lo que quedaba era la blancura de la luz reflejada en el rostro sin vida de Haku. Durante muchos años me pregunté a mí mismo con molestia: ¿por qué llora un shinobi?, ahora después de tanto años conozco la respuesta. Las lágrimas de un ninja no son causadas por el dolor de los golpes, sino por la herida emocional que provoca el sentimiento de perder a un ser amado.

 _«_ _Quien sabe, Zabuza, tal vez tu acompañes a Haku en el paraíso… nadie podría saberlo_ _»_

 _._

 _._ __

 _Fin._


End file.
